The Dream
by Chasity Green
Summary: Valkyrie finally has the guts to admit how she feels, they meet someone new but do they accept her into their group. Will Valkyrie get her happy ending at last or will one little mistake cost everyone their lives?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Dream**_

**(Tanith is remnant free and Valkyrie is 20)**

**Chapter one- General POV**

**The Creature**

Skulduggery threw fire balls at the creature while Valkyrie tried to balance on her good leg.

"Where's Tanith?" Valkyrie shouted over the creatures roar.

"Who?!" Skulduggery replied still trying to fight of the creature.

"Tanith, you were supposed to call her!"

"Oh well I might have forgotten to call..."

Valkyrie didn't have time to answer because the creature, which looked like a grizzly bear but had the face of a lion and 6 legs, got on 2 legs and hit Skulduggery away. Valkyrie, while balancing on her right leg, pushed at the air and the creature stumbled. Valkyrie quickly dialed Tanith and the sanctuary for some cleavers. She used her Necromancer ring and sent sharp shadows slicing through the creature's chest, but it didn't seem to slow down. The creature ran towards Valkyrie but she dodged it just in time as the creature belly-flopped the Bentley.

"Oops?" Valkyrie said trying to lure the creature away from the Bentley. Skulduggery got out his revolver and shot the creature 3 times in between the eyes. It stumbled and growled in pain. Tanith's sword swung and cut off one of the creature's legs and then Tanith jumped high in the air facing her sword down and pushing it into the creature's heart.

"This is some ugly thing" Tanith commented breaking the silence. Skulduggery walked up to the remains of the Bentley and didn't say anything. Tanith and Valkyrie stared at each other then back at Skulduggery then to the crushed Bentley. Valkyrie hopped towards Tanith waiting for the worst.

"I think we should call Ghastly" Tanith said breaking the silence once again. They just stood there for a few minutes and then Valkyrie called Ghastly to pick them up. Shortly after she called Ghastly the cleavers arrived. They cleared up after them disposing of the, now 5 legged creature, when they were almost finished Ghastly arrived. He walked out of his van and stared at Valkyrie and Tanith with a confused look.

"We all ready to go?"

Just as Ghastly said that he saw Skulduggery staring at the Bentley. Ghastly sighed and called a tow truck and towed the Bentley to the nearest place that could possibly fix Skulduggery's Bentley. Skulduggery was driving the van while Tanith and Valkyrie were sitting in the back. Tanith was putting a bandage around Valkyrie's leg while she was eating a leaf to numb the pain. The trip to Gordon's was long and silent, when they got there Tanith and Skulduggery walked up to the door with Valkyrie. Just as Skulduggery was about to leave Valkyrie stopped him.

"Skulduggery wait" Valkyrie said limping up to Skulduggery hugging him. "Hope the Bentley will be fixed." Tanith just next to the door while Valkyrie and Skulduggery were hugging each other. Valkyrie slowly pulled away. Echo-Gordon came down the stairs and stood next to Tanith and looking at Valkyrie and Skulduggery who were quite close and Tanith just staring at them.

"Hello" Gordon said looking around

"Hey" Tanith and Valkyrie said.

"Is Skulduggery okay?"Gordon asked in a whisper

"Not really, Bentley crushed" Tanith replied in a whisper as well. "Can I stay here for the night Val?" Tanith asked speaking a bit louder.

"Yeah sure" Valkyrie replied while looking at Gordon who was nodding, Skulduggery said nothing as he turned around and left.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Dream Chapter 2**_

Chapter 2 – General POV

The Secret

"Wanna watch a film, I think there's some popcorn i could make?" Valkyrie asked.

"Sure, how about we watch Johnny English?" Tanith replied with excitment in her voice.

"I dont think we have that, we have Marley and Me though"

"Oh Okay letswatch that then" Tanith said and then straight after muttered "can't believe you don't have Johnny English"

When they finished watching Marley and Me and wiping away tears tanith had an idea.

"Lets play truth or dare!" Tanith said with excitment in her voice.

"Okay umm... truth" Valkyrie said proudly.

"Do you have a crush on Skulduggery?"

_Oh god _Valkyrie thought _out of all the questions in the world._

"I'd like to swap to dare"

"Fine"

Valkyrie sighed in relief.

"I dare you to answer that question" Tanith said with a smug expression on her face.

"Umm... Maybe a little one... i'ts not huge" but before Valkyrie could carry on she got interupted by Tanith.

"I KNEW IT, I AM SO AMAZING BECAUSE I KNEW IT" Tanith shouted and screamed.

Gordon came down the stairs to see what all the shouting and screaming was about.

"What's going on?" Gordon asked looking worried and confused.

"VALK-" tankith started when Valkyrie interuppted by elbowing her.

"We thought we saw a spider" Tanith lied.

"Oh" Gordon said backing away up the stairs "you can hande the spider, i'll be upstairs!" Gordon said turning around and running up the ret of the stairs. When Gordon was gone Valkyrie and Tanith continued talking,

"You can't tekk ANYONE you hear me ANYONE!"

"Okay i promise i won't..." Tanith muttered under her breath "...yet."

It was late and Valkyrie was really tired, so her and Tanith went up stairs.

"You can sleep in the guest room, it's right across the hallway" Valkyrie said with a yawn.

"Night Val"

"Nigh"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I think this chapter is quite long actually and I'm quite proud...I think I should be...I'm not sure...I haven't been sure on things since I read book 8 or you know in general...**

_**The next day? - Valkyrie's POV**_

"Valkyrie" said a smooth velvety voice "Val, wake up"

"Skulduggery what are you doing here?" I asked trying not to yawn.

"Tanith let me in, we have to go to the Sanctuary for the meeting... have you forgotten again?"

"No I can't stop thinking about THAT"

"Anyway you need to get ready, I'll be waiting outside by the Bentley"

I got changed into my clothes that Ghastly made me, it still fits me perfectly like always. A knocking came from my bedroom door.

"Come in"

"Hey Val, did Skulduggery come and see you?" Tanith said nudging me.

"Yeah... all he said was we need to go to the sanctuary meeting."

"Oh noo not that AGAIN" she moaned "thanks for reminding me" she muttered.

"Sorry but if I have to suffer so do you"

Tanith left and I put on my boots, jacket and Necromancer ring. The Necromancer still reminds me of the time Melancholia made me suffer. A shiver ran down my spine as the memories came flooding back.

"Hurry up Valkyrie or we will be late!" Skulduggery said in his velvety voice again.

"Coming" I can't let the past affect my future and I can't let Tanith tell Skulduggery I have a little crush on him.

"What took you so long?" Skulduggery asked as we all got into the Bentley.

"Sorry, it was Tanith she was distracting me" I said looking at Tanith making sure she wouldn't tell him.

"I forgot about the meeting" Tanith said with an evil smile appearing and for a second I thought I saw a black vein. No, I was just seeing things.

"Are you okay Val?" Tanith asked.

"Yep, I'm fine" I lied, did they actually take out the Remnant? Yeah they wouldn't lie to me about that and they certainly wouldn't make me hang out with her and last but not least Skulduggery wouldn't let her stay at Gordon's with me, I mean, I live there.

"That meeting was hilarious, I mean when Skulduggery fell of his chair...priceless," I said barely keeping it cool.

"I think going to that meeting was pointless and a waste of my time" Skulduggery said in a grumpy voice.

"It's okay, everyone falls over at one point... but you unfortunately slipped and bumped your skull on the table and slid off your chair which is rare...really rare and even more funny" I said as me and Tanith burst out laughing.

"You can stop trying to make me feel better now." Skulduggery said as he flopped into the Bentley.

"Are you sulking?"

"Yes"

"Okay"

Me and Tanith got into the Bentley and we drove off. We dropped Tanith off at Bespoke's Tailor where she had a date with Ghastly. Just as Skulduggery was about to drop me off at Gordon's he got a call, it was from the sanctuary to discuss something important. Skulduggery and me arrived at the sanctuary to see Ravel screaming then falling onto the floor. For a moment nothing happened and then all of a sudden Skulduggery got out of the Bentley and ran to Ravel, so I joined. Skulduggery shook Ravel and he looked up, black veins showing and black lips. Skulduggery got out his revolver and aimed it right between Ravels eyes.

"How did you get out?" Skulduggery asked, revolver in hand not wavering.

"It's happening again" Ravel said not answering Skulduggery's question.

Skulduggery and me ran back into the Bentley and drove off.

"What are we going to do?" I said while me and Skulduggery went into Bespoke's Tailor "The Remnants are lo-"

"Hey you're just on time" Tanith said standing over Ghastly's dead body. Skulduggery stood still.

"Tanith what have you done?!"

"I didn't mean to...that's a lie but I'm going to stick with it"

"What's the truth?"

"Val honestly it was just fun, he didn't expect it, and speaking about telling the truth have you told him yet?"

I stared at her, whilst feeling like I was shrinking.

"Oh so no, I think you should tell him" Tanith said wiping her sword with a piece of cloth she found

"Tell who?" Skulduggery asked turning his head slightly towards me.

"No one"

"You"

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing" I said with anger in my voice

"She has a crush on you" Tanith said happily with a tune in her voice.

Skulduggery turned his head fully towards me "Is this true?"

Before anyone knew it I ran out of the shop and hid behind a building, I felt tears running down my cheeks, I felt upset followed by anger and betrayal. The voice in my head was getting stronger.

"Valkyrie!" I heard Skulduggery shout. I came out from behind the building.

"What are you thinking I'm a 400 year old skeleton, we are never going to be more then friends, you stupid girl"

Something inside me started to hurt, I knew what it was, he has never called me stupid in a serious way but now that he has I couldn't bare it. I started to walk away.

"Where are you going?...Valkyrie"

"She's gone but I'm back"

Skulduggery just stood still and didn't say anything.

"No welcome back hug or pat on the back, nice speech by the way without it I would still be trapped."

Skulduggery got out his gun and shot Darquesse in the heart, she raised her hand "Ouch... well I have to go" and with that Darquesse flew back home, where she burst into her parents bedroom.

"Hello" was the last words they would ever hear as she threw fireballs into their chests and watched them burn. She slipped through the back door. Skulduggery was standing with his back to the door.

"What have you done?" he asked not turning around to face her. "Valkyrie's going to be heart broken when she comes back.

"Her heart was already broken by you"

Skulduggery got out his revolver "Until the End" and he shot Darquesse but she didn't even stumble.

"My turn" she said while stalking up to Skulduggery, she waved her hand and he froze. Darquesse carried on walking up to Skulduggery.

"This might hurt" she said as she started to pull some bones out of his ribcage. Darquesse waved her hand again and Skulduggery onto his knees screaming in agony. She tapped his skull and again he started screaming.

"Valkyrie..." he said trying not to scream

"She's gone, it's only me left and these are your last words you're going to hear so...bye-bye " Darquesse pulled apart Skulduggery's torso bone by bone, then his arms and then his legs. She picked up his skull and kissed his teeth "Until the End" she whispered.

"Hello Tanith, almost didn't hear you"

"I'm here to get Val back...I'm joking I wanna be by your side."

Before Tanith could move Darquesse shot fire into her chest followed by shadows which sliced off her head.

"Sorry Tanith one woman's job" Darquesse said throwing the skull away.

"This is only the beginning"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

**_The actual next day- General POV_**

Tanith heard screaming from Valkyrie's room, she got her sword and burst into Valkyrie's room. She saw Valkyrie throwing fireballs and scream in her sleep.

"Val wake up" Tanith said slightly shaking Valkyrie.

Valkyrie woke up scared, confused and crying, she hugged Tanith and calmed down a bit knowing it was all a dream. Valkyrie pulled away and Tanith looked around the room to see scorch marks all over the walls and broken glass on the floor.

"What happened in here Val?"

"I had a nightmare"

"Tell me about it"

Valkyrie told Tanith what her nightmare was about.

"Val that would never happen, I'm Remnant free and even if I wasn't, I would never hurt Ghastly, and Skulduggery would never say that to you" Tanith said comforting her best friend/sister.

"Please don't tell Skulduggery I have a cru-" Just as Valkyrie said that Skulduggery walked in.

"Gordon called me to make sure you were okay"

Before anyone answered Valkyrie ran up to Skulduggery and hugged him.

"What's going on?" Skulduggery whispered to Tanith, while hugging Valkyrie back.

"Nightmares" Tanith replied.

After Valkyrie explained what happened, they stayed up talking. Skulduggery went to get some biscuits but when he cam back up, Valkyrie was going red in the face from laughter. It took Skulduggery a few minutes to notice a bird hopping around with his hat in it's beak. Skulduggery stood by the door and didn't know where to look, either at Valkyrie who looked like a red retarded seal waving her hands around but no sound coming out of her, or the thief of a bird. He got out his revolver. Tanith screamed and grabbed the gun from the Skeleton Detective.

"How dare you point a gun at a poor bird" Tanith said trying her best not to laugh.

"It's trying to steal my hat!"

Valkyrie stopped laughing and grabbed the hat from the bird quickly.

"Thank you Valkyrie"

"No problem" Valkyrie replied putting the hat on while walking over to the window, opening it wider so the bird can fly out, and it did.

"How did it get in?" Skulduggery asked tilting his head to the side.

"We let it in?" Tanith said trying not to laugh.

Tanith, Valkyrie and Skulduggery stayed up all night talking and laughing.

"How did you get here? Is the Bentley fixed?" Valkyrie asked, looking confused.

"You'll see"

**A/N Sorry it's so short just liked this idea dunno why.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I dunno why but I love this chapter...BTW I wrote this on Pancakes day so :P**

**Chapter 5**

****De ja vu - **General POV**

"Wakey, wakey" Tanith said with a tune in her voice.

"Huh?" Valkyrie said with a yawn.

"You fell asleep"

"I had a great dream, Skulduggery whispered in my ear that he loves me and he kissed me on the forehead...where is he?"

"Downstairs making breakfast."

Valkyrie and Tanith went downstairs.

"Morning" They both said.

"Morning" Skulduggery replied.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes"

"WHOOP!" Tanith said jumping up and down while Valkyrie and Skulduggery stared.

"Valkyrie, could you take out the trash?" Skulduggery asked pointing to a bag full of trash.

"Sure" Valkyrie replied. She picked up the bag and looked at Skulduggery.

"Skulduggery...are there broken plates in here?" Valkyrie asked shaking the bag.

"A few..."

Valkyrie walked up to the cupboards.

"You broke all the plates had" Valkyrie said, staring at an empty cupboard.

"All except one" Skulduggery said waving the last plate in the air and sounding pleased he hadn't broken all the plates. Valkyrie punched his arm.

"Ow"

"You deserved that."

"I'll take you to IKEA later."

"Fine" Valkyrie said while carrying the trash out, she opened the door and where the Bentley was usually parked was the yellow canary car. Valkyrie dropped the bag and stormed into the kitchen.

"What is THAT doing here!?"

"Ahh, you saw it?"

"I SAW it?!, it was the only thing I COULD see"

"Maybe you should get some glasses then"

Valkyrie punched his arm again.

"What is it doing here?"

"I did tell you, you would see it and the Bentley was crushed and I needed a car to use while the Bentley was being fixed hence the reason it's here."

"I am NOT going in that AGAIN"

"You might need to later on"

Valkyrie stood there glaring at Skulduggery.

"Pancake?" he asked.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 :P**_

_**He knows things – Tanith's POV**_

"Come on Val" I said walking outside. "It's not that bad...I guess"

Valkyrie walked out sulking, "Its horrible, it's just so...yellow"

I looked at her slowly, walking up to the yellow canary car.

"Can't we just fly there?" Valkyrie moaned, crossing her fingers.

"Nope, we might get spotted and I don't mind this car actually."

"Let them spot us they can be like 'is it a bird, is it a plane no it's a flying skeleton.'"

Skulduggery just stared at Valkyrie.

"You might not mind it" Valkyrie continued "because no one will know who you are when you have you're façade up because it's a new one every time I have the same face!" Valkyrie replied, scowling at Skulduggery.

After 5 minutes of arguing Valkyrie finally got in the canary car.

"Why couldn't I sit in the front if you hate this car so much?" I asked Valkyrie who was still sulking.

"Because I always sit in the front"

"Where are we going?" I asked while fiddling with a piece of string I had found.

"Sanctuary" Valkyrie answered before Skulduggery could.

"Will Ghastly be there?" I asked trying not to sound too excited.

"Yes he will be" Skulduggery answered before Valkyrie had a chance to open her mouth.

_**Valkyrie's POV**_

Lucky for Tanith, Ghastly loves her back. Skulduggery will never love me the way I love him.

"We're here" Skulduggery said breaking my train of thought. I got out of the car and walked into the Sanctuary.

"Hey Ghastly"

"Hey Val...where's Skulduggery?"

"Outside with Tanith"

His face brightened up when I mentioned Tanith.

"Go on then, say hi to her."

Ghastly went to do so. I'll just hide away for a few minutes , they won't even know I am gone.

_**Skulduggery's POV**_

"Where did Val go?" I asked looking around.

"Dunno, maybe to talk to...dunno" Tanith replied.

"Hey" Ghastly said looking happy to see us, mostly Tanith than me.

"Hi" Tanith said barely containing her happiness.

"Where's Val?" I asked before they got lost in each others gaze.

"Inside" Ghastly said walking into the Sanctuary, laughing and talking to Tanith.

"Val"

"Hey Skul"

"Where did you go?"

"I just needed some time alone"

"What's wrong"

"Nothing I just needed to gather my thoughts"

"Okay...we need to go see Ravel, that's why we are here after all."

"Okay"

We walked into Ravels office and standing there was Dexter Vex and Saracen Rue.

"Hello" Vex said giving Valkyrie a hug.

"Hey" Valkyrie said all happy to see them.

Saracen was just standing there looking at Valkyrie like he...he knew something.

"So why did you call us in?"

"Oh...Dex here wanted to say hi, that's all"

Dexter started to laugh embarrassment all over his face.

"Yeah...Hi"

After we finished talking we waited by the canary car for Tanith. Tanitih and Ghastly walked to the door and they hugged and Tanith gave Ghastly a kiss.

"Cya" she said as she walked away

_**General pov**_

Saracen stood still, looking at Dexter.

"Oh my..."

"What"

"I can't believe it"

"WHAT" Ravel and Dexter shouted at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while? I was just getting obsessed over Fletcher and on twitter 24/7 and Yeah...That did happen...and then the title got announced and the video was funny, I'm kind if a big deal, Hahahahaha,,,Ahem *coughs* I'm sorry I am getting carried away, I feel so lonely sometimes...ima shut up now enjoy :P**

_**Chapter 7**_

_**IKEA- General POV**_

"Let's go IKEA" Valkyrie said, clapping her hands and jumping around.

"Why?" Skulduggery moaned.

"Because 1. I want to go to IKEA 2. You broke all my plates and 3. I want to go IKEA.

"Fine

"WAIT...I'm calling Tanith, she's coming too."

"Oh...great(!)"

Valkyrie walked to the bottom of the stairs and shouted

"Tanith, we're going IKEA come on!"

Before anyone could move Tanith jumped down the stairs, she straightened herself up before speaking.

"Let's go"

They got to IKEA and Skulduggery turned his façade on, Today his façade was blonde/brown with blue eyes.

"We are only buying plates"

"Fine" Tanith and Valkyrie murmured.

Tanith, Valkyrie and Skulduggery walked into IKEA when they saw Saracen standing by the doors.

"What are you doing here?" Skulduggery asked, looking confused.

"I need to talk to Val..."

"How did you know we would be here?" Valkyrie asked

"You seem to have forgotten...I know things."

Valkyrie's eyes widened a bit. _What if he knows that I...Oh god, no! _Valkyrie thought.

"Um...yes?"

"In private"

"Ooo...no..no um okay sorry" Tanith said fiddling.

"Guys, go find some plates...nice plates" Valkyrie said staring at Tanith like 'help me'

They walked away leaving Valkyrie and Saracen alone.

"So what's up?" Valkyrie asked crossing her fingers he didn't know.

"When were you going to tell us you had a crush on a Mr Skulduggery Pleasant" Saracen asked, walking away from the doors.

Valkyrie sighed inwardly "I wasn't planning on telling anyone because I will get over him sooner or later."

"You say that but I think you've liked him since day 1, you might not have noticed it and you will have to tell him, sooner rather than later."

"But he will tell me something involving age and he will say I need some space," Valkyrie paused, she didn't want to cry "who else knows?" Valkyrie asked changing directions.

"No one else...Vex wants to know and so does Ravel"

"How do they know some-thing's up?"

"I might have said..Oh...My..."

"Please don't tell anyone"

"I won't...that's your job" Saracen was about to walk away when

"Could you help me find Skulduggery and Tanith, please?"

Saracen laughed "Sure"

After a few minutes they found Tanith and Skulduggery, they were by the plates, _Duh _Valkyrie thought.

"Hey guys"

Saracen only waved and walked off.

"Val come on, hurry up!" Tanith said giggling.

They walked into a wardrobe and waited for people.

"I...2...3..." Tanith whispered when they heard people walking past.

"Narnia was AWESOME" Valkyrie said, while walking out of the wardrobe with Tanith by her side.

"Yeah, let's go there again some time" Tanith said smiling. The people stood there laughing.

"What did Saracen want to talk to you about?" Skulduggeyr asked.

"Nothing, he just told me that he knows I've been having nightmares and everything will be okay." Valkyrie lied. They carried on looking at plates until Vaklyrie chose some _finally _Valkyrie thought. She picked out plain black plates

"BEDS" Tanith screamed.

Valkyrie handed the plates to Skulduggery and ran after Tanith, bouncing on the beds. After 10 minutes they left, Tanith and Valkyrie walking slower behind.

"What did he really say?"

"He knows...but he won't tell anyone that's my job"

"Oh...you go girl?"

"Thanks?" Valkyrie laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**But it's Monday- General POV**_

"Hey Val, we should have a party" Tanith said looking for food."

"But it's Monday"

"And..."

Valkyrie couldn't think of a reason not to, her and Skulduggery didn't have any cases.

"You win, let's do this"

"Do what?" Skulduggery asked walking into Gordon's living room.

"We are having a party"

"But it's Monday"

"And..." Tanith asked yet again.

Skulduggery tilted his head to show he was thinking. "Nope, no reason why not to."

"Tanith, we need to go to the shops" Valkyrie said, getting off the sofa.

"Let's go, Skul YOU are in charge of inviting people." Valkyrie said grabbing her jacket.

"Fine" Skulduggery muttered while getting his phone out to call Ghastly.

"Hello"

"Hey Skul, what's up"

"The sky, you are invited to Tanith and Valkyrie's party at Gordon's today at I don't know...8?

"But it's Monday"

"That's what I said"

"What did they say?"

"And..."

Ghastly couldn't think of anything "Damn"

"See you soon then"

After an hour, Skulduggery finished calling everyone that both him and Valkyrie knew, and heard the same thing 'But it's Monday' and no one had a reason not to come.

"We are BACK" Tanith announced, bags in hand.

"What took you guys so long?"

"We were sitting outside talking for half an hour before we left"

"What were you talking about?"

"None of your business" Valkyrie interrupted before Tanith said or did anything stupid.

"Okay..." Skulduggery said preparing the party food.

"Bye" Tanith said waving.

"Where are you going?" Valkyrie asked.

"To get ready of course" Tanith said, winking at Valkyrie. Valkyrie punched Tanith and she squealed as Valkyrie caught her off guard and she nearly fell over.

"What's going on?" Skulduggery asked peering through the kitchen door.

"Va-"

"Tanith fell" Valkyrie interrupted again.

"Okay..." Skulduggery said as he continued to prepare the snacks.

"You're mean" Tanith commented.

"You're too kind, bye bye now, see you soon" Valkyrie said closing the door on Tanith. "I'm going to take a shower now"

"Okay"

Valkyrie ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. She took off her black clothing and got in the shower, turning it on and letting the hot water relax her body. She started thinking about Skulduggery and how he would react if he knew. After 20 minutes she got out of the shower and went into her room to get ready. She wore a white sleeveless top and a black mini skirt with black tights, she put her hair up in a messy bun. She put on some red lipstick and some eye-liner to finish off her look. She went downstairs and saw the table filled with food and drinks.

"You seemed to have been busy."

"Hm?" Skulduggery asked, staring at Valkyrie. Before anyone could answer, the doorbell rang. Valkyrie opened the door and saw Tanith. She had straightened her hair, she wore a light blue tank top, which exposed a bit of her toned stomach, she was wearing darker blue short short. To finish off her look she wore a bit of mascara and eye-liner.

"Hey" Valkyrie said hugging Tanith.

"Hey, have you told him yet?" Tanith asked keeping it down so Skulduggery wouldn't hear.

"Not yet"

"Oh, Okay"

"When is everyone else coming?" Valkyrie asked talking in her normal tone.

"In about 10 minutes" Skulduggery answered.

"Better get the music ready" Tanith said, running to the CD player.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Partay – Valkyrie's POV**_

After everyone arrived I went to greet people while Tanith walked off.

"Hey"

"Hey Val" Fletcher said pulling me into a hug.

"How are you?" I asked him, hugging him back.

"Good, why are you having a party on a Monday?"

"Why not?"

Fletcher laughed and we talked for 10 minutes.

"Hey...umm Val...we ran out of marshmallows..." Tanith interrupted.

"It's been like half an hour, how can we already be out?" I asked looking at the now empty bowl of marshmallows. Tanith started to blush a bright pink.

"Ummmm well, you see, I was hungry and...GHASTLY DID IT" Tanith said quickly, pointing at Ghastly, who noticed. Ghastly looked at us in confusion, then back at Skulduggery.

"Well, we don't have any marshmallows left."

All of a sudden Tanith and me heard a 'pop' and Fletcher was by the empty bowl,re filling it with marshmallows. Tanith was about to to run and eat some more marshmallows when I stopped her.

"No more for you"

"But...wha-...food..." Tanith said upset and slightly shocked that she can't have any more marshmallows.

"Sorry Tanith, no more marshmallows for you."

Tanith looked around with her sad puppy dog eyes until she found something else to eat. She froze when she saw nachos and cheese.

"Oh no"

Tanith ran to the bowl and started eating the nachos and cheese.

_**General POV**_

"Why was she pointing at me?" Ghastly asked, slightly worried.

"By the looks of it, I think Tanith was blaming something on you."

"Why me, why not you?"

"Because I think she was blaming you for all the marshmallows being eaten."

"Still, why not you"

"I'm a skeleton"

"You could have stolen them to, I don't know, throw at people, to be honest I don't know what you would do with marshmallows." Ghastly grumbled.

A slower song came on and most people, who were now drunk, started dancing. Skulduggery walked up to a slightly drunk Valkyrie.

"Would you like to dance?" Skulduggery asked, holding out his hand. She nodded and placed her hand gently on his.

They walked to an empty space in the living room and started dancing. Valkyrie rested her head on Skulduggery's ribcage. She placed her left hand on his shoulder and her right hand holding his left. Skulduggery placed his right hand on Valkyrie's back and rested his skull on her head. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever but what was actually a few minutes.

"I love you" Valkyrie mumbled.

Skulduggery stiffened slightly, but before he could d anything Valkyrie gasped.

"I forgot Gordon" She said looking up into his eye sockets. She let go of Skulduggery and ran upstairs.

"I'm so sorry Gordon" Valkyrie said once she got the echo stone and started to walk back to the living room.

"How could you forget me?!"

"I'm so sorry, I was dancing with Skul a-"

"Oh,left me for a skeleton...THANKS" Valkyrie sighed and carried on walking. She placed the echo stone on a table and went to talk to Tanith.

When Valkyrie found Tanith she wasn't surprised what she was doing. Her and Ghastly were making out. '_Typical Tanith'_ Valkyrie thought.

"I'll just forget I ever told him" Valkyrie mumbled to herself "I mean, no one heard." Valkyrie looked around until she found someone else to talk to. She saw Dexter and ran to say hi.

"I heard" China replied soflty to herself, walking out from behind a plant.

_**A/N**_ **_I don't know why China was behind a plant in the first place don't ask me okay, she just happened to be there when Valkyrie said 'I love you'. Lets just say she shouldn't get drunk and dance by plants, I mean I wouldn't but then again I don't dance or drink so how would I know what to do :P_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**No – General POV**_

Valkyrie woke up with a pounding headache. She lifted her head off the sofa and looked around, and everywhere were people passed out or people waking up.

"What happened last night?" Valkyrie murmured, getting up to get some water. Valkyrie stumbled into the kitchen when she saw Skulduggery on the floor with nachos and cheese all over his suit. Valkyrie ran back to the sofa and looked for her phone, which was an iPhone 5C in blue (_**A/N Green is my fav and in my opinion much better but hey whatevs**_). When she found her phone, she ran back into the kitchen where she took pictures of Skulduggery. He 'woke' up to the sound of her iPhone clicking as she was taking pictures.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing..."

"Why are you taking pictures of me?"

Valkyrie cleared her throat and pointed to the nachos and cheese all over his suit.

"Oh" Skulduggery said while getting up. He started walking towards Valkyrie.

"What are you doing?" Valkyrie asked, backing away.

"Just want to give you a hug"

"Umm"

"Don't you want a hug?" Skulduggery asked, trying to sound hurt.

"I don't want cheese all over me"

Skulduggery ran towards Valkyrie, but tripped over someone's foot and fell, bringing Valkyrie down with him.

"You should have accepted the hug" he said looking down at Valkyrie, who was under him.

"Ahem" Fletcher coughed.

Valkyrie and Skulduggery jumped up and dusted themselves off. Valkyrie punched Skulduggery's arm.

"Oww" he said rubbing his arm.

"Next time don't get cheese on me"

"I'll leave you two" Fletcher said walking away slowly.

China walked in, giving an evil little smirk.

"What happened here?" China asked stepping over peoples feet.

"Nacho and cheese incident" Skulduggery said, pointing to the nacho and cheese stains on his suit and Valkyrie's clothes.

"Ah" China said, still smirking at Valkyrie.

"You seem to be quite cheery this morning" Valkyrie said, getting a glass of water. "Whys that?"

"Just found out some news that makes me smile."

"What news might that be? Skulduggery asked, looking for his hat.

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with" and with that China walked out.

"What was she on about?" Skulduggery asked.

"I don't know" Valkyrie said looking at the spot China was just standing in.

Tanith walked in looking confused. "I can't remember anything after nachos."

Valkyrie winked.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Skulduggery decided he didn't want to help Tanith remember what happened.

"I'm going to go and um...get changed into another suit that doesn't have nachos and cheese on it."

When Skulduggery left Valkyrie explained to Tanith that her and Ghastly had started making out. When Tanith heard that she started grinning like mad.

"So, what happened between you and Skul?" Tanith asked, taking a sip of water that Valkyrie had just given her.

"We were dancing and I told him I love him..."

Tanith choked on her drink "WHAT DID HE SAY?"

"Nothing cause I had to get Gordonnn oh my GOD I LEFT GORDON ALONE, I FORGOT TO PUT HIM BACK UPSTAIRS"

Tanith and Valkyrie ran to find Gordon.

"You left me AGAIN" Gordon said throwing his hands in the air.

"I'm sorry but Skulduggery had nach-"

"FOR THAT SKELETON...AGAIN" Gordon said glaring at Valkyrie. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you love him"

Valkyrie blushed then turned away.

"No"

"Ummmmm"

"Oh...No"

"Yes?" Tanith said trying to help.

"Nooo" Gordon grumbled.

_**A/N I feel like nobody even reads this, so I don't even know why I write this, hm...Oh well, whatcha gonna do?**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N**** Thanks for all the lovely reviews, really made my day, it was like the first things I saw when I woke up, which just shows that I go on my phone when I wake up...I am a horrible blob, but hey you get what you get, and you can't really complain. Here is another chapter for you guys who are basically shouting at me to update...you may keep your metaphoric wigs on, unless you actually wear a wig then keep your actual wig on. I bet I'm annoying you with this, this little speech isn't even important I just am really bored and need to let my randomness out somehow. Enjoy xxx.**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Everyone knows- Skulduggery's POV**_

I can't stop thinking about what she said, 'I love you', there's no doubt I love her too and I told her that when she was sleeping, the night of her nightmare, but could she actually love me back?

"Hello" China said smirking slightly.

"Hello"

"How are you?"

"What do you want?"

Her smirk grew wider "Do you still love a Valkyrie Cain?"

"Why?" I asked feeling worried.

"Just wondering, so do you?"

"Possibly"

"So yes"

"I didn't say that"

"But if you didn't, you could have just said a simple 'no'"

I started to walk away.

"Why don't you tell her?"

I know why I'm not telling her, I don't want to find out that she doesn't feel the same and she doesn't speak to me any more, I couldn't bare that, but she said she loves me.

_**Valkyrie's POV**_

Did he just say he loves me?

"I have to find Tanith" I whispered. I ran looking for Tanith, I found her in the garden making out with Ghastly, yet again.

"Sorry Bespokes" I said running up to them and grabbing Tanith's arm, pulling her away. I let go and ran up to my room, Tanith right behind me asking what's wrong. When she walked in a slammed the door shut.

"What's wrong?" Tanith asked, looking slightly worried. I smiled the biggest smile ever.

"What?!" I started laughing now.

"WHAT!" Tanith yelled getting annoyed.

I belly-flopped the bed.

"He loves me" I said into the pillow.

"What?"

I lifted my head "He loves me"

"Who"

"Skulduggery"

"Loves you?"

"Yes"

"Skulduggery"

"Mhm"

Tanith grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "YOU LOVE EACH OTHER"

_**Ghastly's POV**_

Did she just say 'you love each other'?. Does that mean that Val loves Skul?! I ran looking for Skulduggery. He was sitting on the sofa. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out to the garden.

"She loves you"

"Who?"

"Val"

"Loves me?"

"Yes"

"Valkyrie?"

"Mhm"

Skulduggery tilted his head to show he was smiling, and what a big smile it would have been.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N**** What? Two updates in 1? That's cause Missy Cain xxx asked very nicely and gave me puppy dog eyes,and I can't say no to puppy dog eyes so VOILA...is that how you spell it? Voila viola I don't even know, I don't even care hahaha oh well ima shut up now. Enjoy xxx.**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**She ruined it – General POV**_

"Hey Skul" Valkyrie said trying not to smile.

"Hey, we need to go China's"

"Why?"

"I need to talk to her"

"About?"

"You'll see"

"Oh no"

"What?"

"Last time you said 'you'll see' the canary car was by Gordon's"

"Ah yes, it's not bad"

"Hm" Valkyrie said with a frown on her face.

They walked out of Gordon's and Valkyrie smiled again "The Bentley's fixed!"

"Yep"

Valkyrie ran to sit I her seat, she frowned again.

"What's wrong?"

"They re-adjusted my seat"

"I'm pretty sure when they got the Bentley, there was no seat to re-adjust"

She glared at him. Skulduggery sighed. After half an hour of Valkyrie trying to adjust her seat again, they were off. The trip to China's was silent. All Valkyrie could think about was telling Skulduggery how she felt. The Bentley stopped outside China's library.

"Stay here"

Valkyrie frowned again, "Why?"

"Just do as you're told" and with that Skulduggery left the Bentley.

Skulduggery knocked on China's apartment door. China tapped some symbols which made the door see through on her side.

"Come in"

"Hello China, I have a favour to ask you"

"I don't like favours"

"We all have to do things we don't like"

"What would you like?"

"I would like a body façade"

"Why, may I ask"

"You may not"

_**Valkyrie's POV**_

I've been sitting here for 30 minutes, I was playing Flappy Bird but...I burnt my phone...by accident. I am not waiting here any longer.

_**Skulduggery's POV"**_

"Done" China said, putting away the equipment she used to carve the symbols to give me a body façade.

_**General POV**_

Valkyrie ran up the stairs, and started walking towards China's door. The door was still transparent. China saw Valkyrie open the door and BAMM China kissed Skulduggery.

_**Valkyrie's POV**_

I opened the door to see China and Skulduggery kissing, my heart broke. I ran, I don't care where I will end up, all I know is I wanna run away.

_**General POV**_

Ghastly heard a knocking by his shop door.

"Hey Val, what's up"

"China...Skul...kissing..." Valkyrie managed to say.

"What"

"He said he needed to see her, then he told me to stay in the Bentley, half an hour later I went up and they were kissing.

"But, I thought he liked you"

"I thought that too"

Ghastly noticed Valkyrie was about to cry.

"Tea?"

"Yes please" she smiled a weak smile. A few minutes later Ghastly dropped Valkyrie off at Gordon's. Valkyrie walked upstairs and starting talking to Gordon. She told him everything and called Tanith. They talked for hours until Valkyrie decided she just wanted to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N**** Hey, so, I bet you guys have all been like 'Noo we have to wait IN SUSPENSE' well I am just THAT evil. I do have good news on the other hand...I have a taken name (I have no life so I have chosen a taken name yes) and it is...ready...Violet Halliwell...Yep that is what I chose, I mean Violet Halliwell, I like Halliwell and Violet sounds awesome so :P**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Stephanie Edgley – General POV**_

"Val, I'm sorry you had to go through that" Tanith said, trying to comfort her.

"Tanith, I don't want to pretend I'm fine when I'm around Skulduggery, I won't and I can't, that's why it's over. No more Valkyrie Cain, world saver, just Stephanie Edgley normal daughter and sister."

Tanith stared at her in shock, but just nodded.

"Will I still be able to talk to you?"

"Of course, you're still my best friend and my sister and I don't know what I would do without you. Everything will be the same for you and me except I won't be Valkyrie Cain I will be Stephanie Edgley and I won't use magic."

_**Ghastly's POV**_

Skulduggery walked into the shop.

"Hey, what happened to Valkyrie yesterday?"

"You seriously don't know?"

"No, I went to China's and when I went back to the Bentley, she was gone. I tried to call her phone but it's turned off.

"No, she burnt her phone"

"Why would she do that?"

"She was playing Flappy Bird"

"How do you know this anyway?"

"She came here"

"What was wrong with her?" _**(OMG what's with all the 'W' just thought you guys would like to know what I was thinking)**_

"She saw you and China kissing" and with that I punched him. "That's for Valkyrie"

"I was not kissing China, she kissed me" Skulduggery said, rubbing his jaw.

"Why where you there anyway?"

"I needed to sort out some business"

"Why did Valkyrie have to stay in the Bentley?"

"Because it was slightly personal"

"Why where you there?"

"I was getting a body façade"

"Why?"

Skulduggery sighed "Because maybe the idea of dating me wouldn't seem as stupid, I mean who would love a skeleton?"

"Valkyrie does"

"You're right" Skulduggery sighed

"What happened with China?"

"What do you mean?" Skulduggery said heading for the door.

"She kissed you, what did you do?"

"Let's just say, her nose will sting for a bit"


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N**** So apparently I'm not allowed to keep you in suspense twice cause that's mean, and it's Easter so I feel like I have to be nice *mumbles* I hate Easter now *clears throat* Anyway, here we go for all you who are ordering me to update AGAIN. PS. I like saying baloney. Happy Easter. Enjoy xxx**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Family Day – Stephanie's POV**_

I rang the doorbell.

"Hey Steph"

"Hey mum" I said hugging her "Hows Alice?"

"She's like an angel" _**(Ahh I almost spelt it as angle ffs this is confusing... )**_

"Stephwanie" said a little voice. Next thing I know Alice is running towards me, ready to give me a hug. I picked her up and gave her a cuddle.

"Hello" I said tickling Alice. As I was tickling Alice. Dad came running like an elephant, with a shirt on his head that made him look like a nun. He saw me and stopped running and roaring.

"Ahem...hello"

"Hi..." I said laughing yet kind of unsure and still tickling Alice. This is how my life is going to be like. My life was going to be normal, well as normal as it could get with Desmond and Melissa as my parents.

I stayed for dinner, we were supposed to have roast dinner but dad burnt the food while trying to convince mum that he was a responsible man...so far he was failing to convince anybody.

Mum was just about to take a sleeping Alice upstairs.

"I'll take her upstairs"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

Mum handed me Alice, making sure not to wake her.

"Remember when I told you about magic, well, I've stopped being magic, I'm not Valkyrie Cain any more I'm just plain old Stephanie Edgley" I kissed her forehead and laid her down I her bed. I went downstairs to see dad lying on the floor.

"What's he doing?"

"Hm?" Mum replied looking away from the TV

"Dad, what is he doing?"

"I don't even know any more"

"Should we play UNO?"

"Okay" Mum said smiling

After 5 minutes of playing

"UNO"

"Dad, you're only supposed to say uno when you have one card left" I said face palming myself

"Oh, MY GO!"

"Actually it's mine...and you miss a go" I said placing the miss a go card.

"WHAT BUT THAT'S UNFAIR" Dad said sulking. Me and Mum just laughed. This is how life is supposed to be like.

_**A/N**** Sorry this chapter was so short, originally it was shorter...much shorter but I was like...this is awful...I still think it is but whatevs.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N**** I love Saracen for this bit...BUSTED...What?...HAPPY MONDAY PEOPLE HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING TODAY. I hated today, I was starving for 11 hours but I finally had something to eat so thank gawd. Enjoy xxx**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**The meeting – General POV**_

Skulduggery, Ghastly, Dexter, Saracen, Ravel, Tanith and China were all together for a meeting.

"So, as some of you might know, Valkyrie has a crush on Skulduggery" Ravel started.

"Stephanie" Tanith corrected.

"Pardon?"

"It's Stephanie, Valkyrie is gone"

"What do you mean?" Skulduggery asked.

Tanith glared at him "Because of you and her" she said pointing at China, not taking her eyes of Skulduggery.

"What did I do?" Skulduggery asked defensively.

"You don't let someone believe you like them, and then kiss someone else."

"I didn't kiss anybody, she kissed me" Everyone stared at China in disbelief.

"You knew she liked him" Saracen said and everyone stared "You made sure he stayed up in your apartment long enough for Val- Steph- whatever to get bored, then you waited until she walked in and you kissed him."

Tanith turned to face China "You little bitch" and she punched her. Ghastly grabbed Tanith and pulled her off of China. "If you ever go near her again, I will kill you"

"Where did Skul go?" Dexter asked looking around.

"Where do you think"Ghastly asked, keeping Tanith calm.

They all left, Tanith kicking China, who was on the floor, on the way out.

"This meeting was fun(!)" Ravel said, getting annoyed that no one was listening to him.

_**A/N**** OMG this chapter is really short, but I liked it... I don't care if you didn't like it, the main thing is I liked it...sucks to be you if you hated it... I'm so nice. Happy Monday.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I love you – General POV**_

Skulduggery drove to Gordon's as fast as the Bentley would go, which was very fast, he didn't even notice the van following him. All he was thinking about was Valkyrie/Stephanie whatever she was calling herself. He stopped the Bentley and ran to the door. He knocked and waited, for what felt like hours.

"Hello" Stephanie answered, opening the door.

"Valkyrie"

"Stephanie, now what do you want?" Stephanie interrupted

"I..."

"Yes?"

"Come back to the sanctuary"

"I can't Skul"

"Why not"

"Because it hurt me, okay, it hurt me to see you with China and it's hurting me to see you right now."

"I'm not with China"

"Save it. I saw you and her"

"Listen" Skulduggery said taking a step closer to Stephanie, "She kissed me, I love you" She looked into his eye sockets.

"What?"

"I... love... you"

Stephanie just stared at him, and for a moment he got worried but was relieved when she started smiling like mad.

"I love you too" Stephanie said, with tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his teeth. They didn't even hear everyone cheering from a distance. She reluctantly pulled away and a look of confusion washed over her face.

"Why were you at Chinas?"

Skulduggery tapped the symbols on his collarbones and a handsome face appeared. Blonde with blue eyes.

"What's the difference"

"It's the same face, for a starter"

Stephanie looked more confused than ever now. Skulduggery just smiled and lifted up his hand and pulled of his gloves and where his skeleton hand would be, was a normal hand. Stephanie screamed and hugged Skulduggery tighter. They kissed again.

"What do I call you know?" Skulduggery asked once they pulled away?

"Valkyrie Cain" Valkyrie answered with a smile. They walked into Gordon's.

"YOU GO GIRL!" Tanith shouted. A few seconds later Valkyrie opened the door and put her middle finger up at them.

"I LOVE YOU TOO SIS" Tanith shouted back while everyone was laughing.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N**** I don't own anything except Violet Halliwell... Yep...I had to OKAY I WAS GOING CRAY AKLSFDRK. Enjoy xxx**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Meeting Violet Halliwell – General POV**_

"Get away"

"Or what? are you gonna shoot me"

She nodded quickly

"I bet you have never shot anyone in your life"

"That won't stop me from shooting you"

He ran towards her and she dodged the punch, she elbowed him in the stomach. She clicked her fingers to summon a flame. She poured her magic into making it bigger. When it was big enough she pushed it into the attackers neck, he screamed and tried to grab her. Next thing she knew there was a loud bang and the man fell back, clutching this side where he had just been shot. She dropped the gun and ran, she ran home as fast as she could. She burst into the house, luckily for her no one was at home, and she went into her room and started to packed her bags. She was running away. Before she left she wrote a note to her parents.

'Mum, Dad

I'm sorry but I have to go away, I can't tell you why, I just want you to remember that I will always love you no matter what, even if you don't love me any more. My decision to leave has nothing to do with you, I haven't even thought it through, but something has happened and I can't fix it. I hope you will understand and the only reason I can't tell you is not because I don't trust you, I just want you to see me as your little girl.

I love you xxx

Alexa'

_They are going to come after me, they are going to arrest me, but they have to find me first_ she thought. She ran as fast and as far as she could.

The next day Skulduggery and Valkyrie went to the crime scene.

"Hired assassin, looks about in his late 30's"

"How was he killed?"

"There's a burn on his neck, but the gun shot wound on his side could be the cause of death"

"So an elemental killed him?"

"Looks like it"

"But who?"

"There are reports of a girl called Alexa O'Conner, also known as Violet Halliwell, has run away."

"Are you saying she could have killed him?"

"It's a possibility."

"Are we going to have to find her?"

"Yep"

Valkyrie sighed, all she wanted to do was go home and eat pizza.

After hours of searching they got a phone call about a mysterious girl spotted by the Pier. They called up Fletcher and they left. When they arrived they noticed a girl roughly 16, she had black hair dip dyed dark blue that went lighter blue nearer the ends. She was wearing trainers and jeans with a grey top and a red leather jacket. She noticed the Skeleton Detective, his partner Valkyrie Cain and the last teleporter alive Fletcher Renn, and she froze. At first they thought they had the wrong girl, but when she started backing away slowly they knew it was her.

"Oh hell" and with that Fletcher teleported behind her and was surprised when she elbowed him in the nose.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to kill him, he was gonna kill me, and I had a gun and he attacked me and the next thing I knew" she started crying. Valkyrie just stared at Skulduggery and shrugged her shoulders. Fletcher got up and glared at the girl.

"I'm so sorry"

Fletcher was going to say something but Valkyrie interrupted

"It's okay, someone needed to do it sooner or later"

Fletcher glared at Valkyrie and the girl started to giggle, then remembered that she was going to jail. She picked up her bag.

"I guess I'm going to get locked up"

Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery and he answered this time.

"No, actually, you did us a favor and got rid of someone we have been looking for, for ages and the sanctuary wants to see you"

She smiled and handed a tissue over to Fletcher.

"I'm sorry I elbowed you in the nose" she kissed him on the cheek and he started to blush.

"It's okay" he said while Valkyrie was smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Kicked out - General POV**_

"You have to go home"

"I just ran away... my parents don't even know what I did that was so wrong, and they are going to start asking questions... if YOU want to answer them I will happily go back home, if not, then I will stay here or run away again."

"You are worse than Valkyrie"

"Still better than you"

Valkyrie started laughing and Skulduggery stared.

"What"

"You just got owned...by a 16 year old"

It was Violets turn to glare

"What" Valkyrie said once she stopped laughing

"You sound surprised"

"Um..."

It was Skulduggery's turn to laugh now. Violet pushed at the air and made Skulduggery bump into Valkyrie which made them both tumble over. Violet decided to take this opportunity to walk out dramatically yet with sass. She would have done great if it wasn't for Fletcher standing by the door.

"What happened here?" Fletcher asked, looking worried.

"They underestimated me"

He stepped back and let her walk by. She went back to the Bentley and grabbed her stuff and started to make her way back home.

"Hey, wanna lift home?" Fletcher said, running out of the sanctuary towards Violet.

"Sure"

He held her hand and they appeared right in front of her house.

"How do you know where I live?"

He tapped his nose

"Stalker" she muttered which earned her a glare from Fletcher.

"Hey, I'm home" Violet said when she entered her home.

"Where have you been?" Her mother asked hugging her.

"The sanctuary"

"Why?"

"I told you in the note, I done something that couldn't be fixed"

"And what did you do?"

"I told you, I can't say"

"It's not liked you killed a man" Once her mother said that she flinched. "Alexa, what did you do?"

"He attacked me first, he was going to kill me I didn't mean to" tears started running down her face. "I didn't mean to shoot him, and I definitely didn't mean to kill him"

"You KILLED someone"

"I didn't mean to"

"I can't believe you, I knew you were too good lately, how man people have you killed?"

"Mum, I didn't mean to I-"

"How many?"

"Just the one but-"

"But what?"

"We have all made mistakes"

"Yeah, and you were one of them"

Violet stared at her mum, tears still running down her face.

"You don't mean that mum."

"Yes I do, and stop calling me that, you are no longer my daughter, now get out of my house"

She walked out without saying a word. She closed the door behind her and she fell to the floor crying. She didn't notice Fletcher petting a cat and just staring at her.

"Ow" He said, dropping the cat after it bit him

"What are you still doing here?" She asked looking up in surprise and picking up the cat that ran towards her.

"I saw this cute cat... what are you doing here?"

"I just got kicked out for murdering someone who could have murdered me."

She started sobbing again. Fletcher went up to her and hugged her. She started crying into his shoulder, but he didn't seem to mind.

"You can stay at mine... if you want"

She looked up into his eyes, a small smile appearing on her face.

"If you don't mind"

"Of course not" He said smiling "Is this your cat?" He asked petting the cat. She nodded. He picked up the bag and held Violet, who was snuggling her cat, close and in the blink of an eye, they were in a big house.

"Your room is upstairs, first door to the left."

"Thank you"


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Kicked out - General POV**_

"You have to go home"

"I just ran away... my parents don't even know what I did that was so wrong, and they are going to start asking questions... if YOU want to answer them I will happily go back home, if not, then I will stay here or run away again."

"You are worse than Valkyrie"

"Still better than you"

Valkyrie started laughing and Skulduggery stared.

"What"

"You just got owned...by a 14 year old"

It was Violets turn to glare

"What" Valkyrie said once she stopped laughing

"You sound surprised"

"Um..."

It was Skulduggery's turn to laugh now. Violet pushed at the air and made Skulduggery bump into Valkyrie which made them both tumble over. Violet decided to take this opportunity to walk out dramatically yet with sass. She would have done great if it wasn't for Fletcher standing by the door.

"What happened here?" Fletcher asked, looking worried.

"They underestimated me"

He stepped back and let her walk by. She went back to the Bentley and grabbed her stuff and started to make her way back home.

"Hey, wanna lift home?" Fletcher said, running out of the sanctuary towards Violet.

"Sure"

He held her hand and they appeared right in front of her house.

"How do you know where I live?"

He tapped his nose

"Stalker" she muttered which earned her a glare from Fletcher.

"Hey, I'm home" Violet said when she entered her home.

"Where have you been?" Her mother asked hugging her.

"The sanctuary"

"Why?"

"I told you in the note, I done something that couldn't be fixed"

"And what did you do?"

"I told you, I can't say"

"It's not liked you killed a man" Once her mother said that she flinched. "Alexa, what did you do?"

"He attacked me first, he was going to kill me I didn't mean to" tears started running down her face. "I didn't mean to shoot him, and I definitely didn't mean to kill him"

"You KILLED someone"

"I didn't mean to"

"I can't believe you, I knew you were too good lately, how man people have you killed?"

"Mum, I didn't mean to I-"

"How many?"

"Just the one but-"

"But what?"

"We have all made mistakes"

"Yeah, and you were one of them"

Violet stared at her mum, tears still running down her face.

"You don't mean that mum."

"Yes I do, and stop calling me that, you are no longer my daughter, now get out of my house"

She walked out without saying a word. She closed the door behind her and she fell to the floor crying. She didn't notice Fletcher petting a cat and just staring at her.

"Ow" He said, dropping the cat after it bit him

"What are you still doing here?" She asked looking up in surprise and picking up the cat that ran towards her.

"I saw this cute cat... what are you doing here?"

"I just got kicked out for murdering someone who could have murdered me."

She started sobbing again. Fletcher went up to her and hugged her. She started crying into his shoulder, but he didn't seem to mind.

"You can stay at mine... if you want"

She looked up into his eyes, a small smile appearing on her face.

"If you don't mind"

"Of course not" He said smiling "Is this your cat?" He asked petting the cat. She nodded. He picked up the bag and held Violet, who was snuggling her cat, close and in the blink of an eye, they were in a big house.

"Your room is upstairs, first door to the left."

"Thank you"


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N**** I'm running out of ideas :l *sniff* Any ideas?**_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Unexpected Guest - POV**_

After Violet finished school she went to Skulduggery's, because he lived closer than Fletcher, and the first thing she did was homework. She didn't do it because she liked it, she did it because it was what she would do if she was at home. She would go home, do homework, get some dinner, then just chill, but things were going to be different from now on and she knew that, she wasn't home any more, no where was home without the people she loved. Even if they didn't love her, she will always love them. She sighed and decided to go home. She put away all her things and walked towards the door.

"Where you going?" Valkyrie asked, eating pizza while cuddling up to Skulduggery, who was meditating.

"Home"

"You sure you don't want us to drop you off?"

"I'm sure, thanks for letting me stay here for a bit"

"No problem, any time. See you tomorrow"

"See ya" and with that Violet left. She put her hands in her pocket and walked, carrying her school bag, which was a luminous orange satchel, on her shoulder. She got her phone out to check the time.

"Six thirty, mum would have just finished cooking dinner" tears started rolling down her face as she went to open her home door. She walked in and closed the door behind her, She ran upstairs and went to her room slamming the door as she went inside. She chucked her back beside her bed and slid down the door sobbing in her hands. After a few minutes of crying she got up and went downstairs, wiping the tears away as she went. She went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, it was empty. On the side there was a note with £20 in it.

'No food left, here's some money to buy some

Fletcher'

She took the money and went to the shops. After an hour of shopping she started to walk back, thinking about what she would be doing if she was at home, she would probably be in her room reading her books. She was kind of a nerd, according to some people. She arrived back 'home' and put the bags on the kitchen counter. She started unpacking when she heard a gun click. She slowly turned around, not wanting to make a wrong move.

"What are you doing here?" Said a girl holding the gun.

"I live here"

"No, I live here"

Violet got her phone out of her pocket slowly and dialed Fletcher's number.

"Hey Fletch, um, I don't mean to disturb you but, um, there is this girl, in the house, and she has a um, gun pointed at me, care to help?" She hung up and Fletcher appeared by the door.

"Who's got a gun pointed to you?" Fletcher asked, not noticing the girl.

"She has" Violet answered, pointing to the girl who was shaking, she lowered the gun slightly and stared at Fletcher.

"Ah Myra, I wasn't expecting you back until tomorrow"

"Who is this girl Fletch, and what is she doing in our house?" The girl called Myra asked.

"This is Violet and she lives here now, Violet this is Myra, my girlfriend."

Violets fists clenched when he said girlfriend

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is she living here?"

"She got kicked out."

"Why?"

"She killed someone"

"You sure ask a lot of questions" Violet interrupted. Myra ignored her.

"Great(!) a murderer is living with us, why couldn't she stay anywhere else?"

"Because I'm the only one she trusts right now"

Myra glared at Violet who was now standing beside Fletcher.

"I wonder why(?)"

"Um...I don't mean to interrupt or anything, but she is still pointing that gun at me and I am STARVING, so..."

"Oh yes, Myra, put the gun away please."

She put the gun away and hugged Fletcher. While she was hugging Fletcher, she gave Violet the evils.

Violet just gave her an innocent smile and went to make some food.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Girl Fight - General POV**_

"Do we have to go to Fletcher's 'Welcome Home' party, I mean we don't even know Myra." Skulduggery moaned as Valkyrie was putting her earring in.

"Yes, and it's not just for Myra it's for Violet as well so, suit up"

He sighed "Fine. And I'm always 'suited up'"

"Well then stop complaining." Before Valkyrie could walk out of the room, Skulduggery pulled her and kissed her using his façade. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he place his hands on her waist. Before they could carry on, Valkyries phone rang. She pulled apart and went to answer it.

"Hello"

"I need your help, like now"

"What's wrong?" Myra and Violet are fighting."

"About what?"

"I'm not even sure, I just cam downstairs and they were shouting, next thing I knew they started punching each other."

"Okay, we are on our way"

"I'll come get you"

She hung up.

"That was Fletcher"

"What did he want"

"He's here to come get us"

"Where?"

"Here" Fletcher said from behind Skulduggery.

He held on to them both and teleported back to his.

"I WILL STAB YOU"

"I WILL BURN YOU ALIVE"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE"

"COME ON THEN, IF YOU'RE BRAVE ENOUGH"

Myra ran at Violet, knife in hand. Violet jumped over her, using the air and lander behind her. Before Violet could burn Myra, Skulduggery stood in the way.

"What are you two fighting about"

"She thinks I'm trying to kill her to have Fletcher all to myself."

"I don't think you are, I know you are!" Myra shouted, struggling to release the hold Valkyrie has on her.

"Well Violet, are you"

"Of course not"

"I see the way you look at him!"

"Oh shut up Myra, you think everyone likes him"

Myra's face turned red with anger.

Skulduggery stared at them both.

"You two are to stay away from each other, do not talk to each other. Act like the other doesn't exist for all I care, just stop fighting." and with that Skulduggery walked off. Violet went upstairs and Fletcher teleported Valkyrie and Skulduggery back.

"The party is starting in two hours, please stay out of trouble Myra, and don't hurt Violet."

"Don't worry, you can't hurt the dead" before Fletcher could ask what she meant, she hit him around the head with a vase. She went to the kitchen and got the gun from the drawers. She went up the stairs, slowly and calmly. She reached Violets room. She opened the door but she wasn't in there.

"Are you planning on killing me with that?"

Myra turned around, an evil smile on her face.

"Well since you already know, yes, yes I am"

"May I ask why?"

"There's no point, you'll be dead soon anyway"

"Hahaha, please stop making me laugh, I'm finding it hard to take you seriously"

"You think this is funny"

"Yes I do, have you ever killed anybody before?"

"Nope, you are going to be my first and last"

"Ah but you see, your first murder is always the hardest, and since I already killed a guy. Yes I didn't MEAN to, but I still did."

Myra didn't say anything.

"Okay so, let's say Valkyrie didn't trust you, and she let me wear her necromancer ring, and you didn't bother checking your surrounding while we have been talking."

Myra looked at Violets hands, there was nothing there. Myra started laughing, loosening the grip on the gun. Violet pushed at the air and knocked the gun out of her hand. Myra stopped laughing and looked at the gun on the floor. She lunged at it but Violet used the air to pull the gun towards her. She picked it up and aimed it at Myra.

"I wasn't actually going to shoot you" Myra laughed nervously, backing away.

"Yeah, sure" Violet said nodding moving towards her.

"I'd stop moving back if I were you"

"Ha, no way, so you can shoot me"

"No, I could shoot you anyway."

"Why then?" Myra asked confusion written on her face. Before Violet could answer, Myra fell down the stairs.

"That's why." Violet emptied out the gun and threw it by Myra's unconscious body. She noticed Fletcher was getting up.

"Hey"

"What happened"

"She tried to kill me, then fell down the stairs"

Fletcher stared at Myra then at Violet.

"Oh my god, are you okay" he said hugging her. She laughed hugging him back,

"I'm fine but I think I'm going to have to move out."

A frown started to form on Fletcher's face.

"I understand" and with that he walked away.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N**** I think I'm going to end this soon, I feel like no one reads these so... And I don't think it's going to be a happy ending either. Unless I change my mind, then it won't end yet.**_

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Brownies – General POV**_

"Look, Myra, I don't think we are gonna work out"

"Oh my god, are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes"

"But, I love you"

Fletcher sighed.

"You tried to kill Violet."

"Why do you always bring her up, she's gone, we can live our life together, no one interrupting us"

Just as Myra said that Violet walked into the house eating brownies.

"Am I interrupting?" Violet asked, eating another brownie.

"What is she doing her?" Myra asked, glaring at Fletcher.

"We were going to watch a movie" _**(Yes I say movie not film, deal with it)**_

Myra looked at Violet, who was smiling at Fletcher and then looked back at Fletcher, who smiled back at Violet.

"No, no. Nope. You are not dumping me for her, god you hardly even know her, you love me okay, you can't love a murderer." Tears started building up in Myra's eyes.

"Who said anything about dumping you for her, and you tried to kill her, so you attempted murder. She didn't meant to kill anyone."

Myra stared at Fletcher and then walked upstairs to pack her stuff.

"Brownie?" Violet said as Myra walked passed her to get to the door.

"Bite me" Myra snarled as she walked out.

"Do you think she would have taken it better if we told Her Tanith, Skul, Ghastly and Val where coming to movie night as well"

"Probably" Fletcher said, getting a brownie from Violet. She hit his hand.

"Mine"

Fletcher looked at her upset and then suddenly started tickling her. She ran to the corner of the room, which she knew was a mistake, and he closed in on her. Their faces were so close their noses were touching. He was about to kiss her when they heard knocking at the door. Fletcher stepped away and opened the door. Violet noticed that Tanith was standing by the window, had she been standing there the whole time, and if so, did she see her and Fletcher...

_**A/N**** Sorry it's so short, I am really busy with school. Got maths exams coming up and I need to revise, then I have to do homework all the time, and then I have to go on twitter cause Derek Landy answered my tweets. Busy Busy Busy.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N**** No one reads any more and that's fine, these stories are the only thing that makes me smile at home so I am not going to stop.**_

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Awkward – General POV**_

"I saw youuu" Tanith said with a huge grin on her face.

"You see me now..." Violet replied, keeping the blush away.

"I mean I saw you and Fletcher"

"What did you see?" Valkyrie asked walking in with Skulduggery by her side.

"FLETCHER AND VIOLET ALMOST KISSED" Tanith shouted at the top of her voice when Fletcher walked in. Fletcher just looked at everyone and walked back out, leaving Violet standing there, head down, blushing.

"I'm going to punch you Tanith" and with that Violet punched Tanith and walked off.

"She is rude" Tanith said rubbing her face "She's like you Skul" Skulduggery glared at her as much as a skeleton could and just turned and walked to the living room.

"What are we going to watch?" Valkyrie asked, following Skul, Tanith by her side with a huge grin.

"Titanic?" Tanith asked

"Okay"

Everyone sat down, Tanith and Ghastly sitting on one half of the sofa and Skul and Valkyrie sitting on the other half, leaving Violet and Fletcher sitting on the 3 seated sofa. Every so often someone would look over at them, smiling. Half way through the movie, Violet went to get some popcorn. When she came back everyone was smiling, except for Fletcher, she went to her seat, but the cushion was missing. The only cushion left was the one next to Fletcher. Violet sighed and sat next to Fletcher, not wanting to ask any questions. After about ten minutes, she saw Tanith staring at her. She wouldn't stop after five minutes, and Violet had enough, so she started throwing popcorn at her. Ghastly stared at Violet as she hit them both with popcorn. Once the film was over everyone was bored.

"Let's play dares" Valkyrie said, sitting on the floor. Everyone sat in a circle on the floor. Everyone stared at Violet and stared.

"Who's first?" Ghastly asked.

"How about Violet?" Tanith asked. Grinning like mad again.

"Um...okay?" Violet replied, getting worried.

"I dare you to kiss Fletcher" Tanith said clapping.

"That's easy"

"On the lips" Valkyrie said, while they were both getting up.

Fletcher stared at them both and Violet put her head in her hands. They walked up to each other and Fletcher looked Violet in the eyes, making her blush slightly, he put his hands on her waist and before she knew it, their lips where touching. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They stopped when they heard Skulduggery going,

"Ahem"

They sat back down and Violet stared at Valkyrie and Tanith,

"Who's next" She said with an evil grin. Tanith quickly pointed at Valkyrie, who looked at Tanith, worried.

After hours of playing dares, Valkyrie was in her bra and underwear, Ghastly was wearing make up, Skulduggery was wearing a dress and Tainth had her hair like Fletcher's, which was hard when you had long hair, and Fletcher had to put extensions in. Violet had to dye her hair light pink, and she didn't want to, she liked her hair was. She had to do it though, everyone else had done their dare so she had to do the same. She went to the bathroom to do her hair, when she came back out her hair was bright pink. Everyone laughed when she came back. She just glared at everyone. Everyone looked funny, and no one could deny it. It was getting late and everyone left. Tanith nudged Violet when she walked out the door, earning a punch, she rubbed her arm but she thought it was worth it. When she left Violet ran upstairs and went to bed, smiling like crazy.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N**** Sorry if I don't update much, exams got me all stressy :/ Rated M maybe...almost...its late...v late...**_

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Cat? - General POV**_

Violet woke the next morning, with a bug smile on her face. She went to the bathroom to get ready when she looked in the mirror. She screamed. Fletcher woke up and ran to see if she was Okay. Once he opened the door, he noticed Violet curled up in a ball on the floor, her hair neon pink.

"Um.." He said trying not to laugh.

"My hair. It's ruined."

"It's not that bad."

"It's not THAT bad... It looks awful, I am NOT leaving the house like this."

Fletcher sat next to her and let her cuddle up to him. _This is awkward_ he thought. They didn't talk about the kiss. He didn't want to bring it up now.

Violet called Tanith and Valkyrie over.

"Heyyyyyyyy um what's with the towel on your head?"

"It's nothing...actually," Violet pulled the towel off and showed Tanith and Valkyrie her hair. Tanith laughed so hard that her face turned red, while Valkyrie kept a straight face.

"Don't you DARE tell me it's not that bad, Fletcher told me that already."

"Oh yeah, you and Fletcher. So are you two a couple now?" Tanith asked after she stopped laughing.

Violet kept her straight face. "First," She said pointing at her hair, "we sort this out, then we talk."

Tanith and Valkyrie washed Violets hair lots of times, but it didn't help. At first they thought it did but after 4 washes, they thought it started to look brighter.

"I'm sorry, it's not working."

Violet glared at them both.

"This, is your fault." Violet said, pointing at Tanith who gave her the dare.

"Yes, now, what about you and Fletcher?"

"What about us..."

"You kissed yesterday..."

"And..."

"He likes you."

"No, he doesn't."

"Yes, he does." Valkyrie interrupted.

Violet stared at them with a big smile on her face.

"He is cute." as she said that she heard a _pop_ and Fletcher was behind them. Violet turned slowly and started to blush,

"Um, hey."

"Hey, Val, we got to go, sorry about your hair. Bye Vi." Tanith said, dragging Valkyrie out the door.

"Who's cute?"

"Um...my...cat?"

"Your cat?"

"Mhm"

"That's a shame."

"Why is that?" Violet said, smiling now.

"Because I know someone who thinks you're cute." Fletcher said, also smiling.

"And who might that be?" Violet asked, her smile turning into a grin.

"I think you know." Fletcher replied, moving closer to Violet.

"I don't think I do."

Fletcher leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. He was about to pull away when Violet wrapped her arms around his neck. Fletcher was taller then her so she had to stand on her tip toes. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance and she parted her lips. Before they could go any further Violet screamed and pointed to the window. Fletcher turned and noticed Tanith staring at them through the window. She waved. Violet fell onto the floor laughing.

_**A/N**** I hate all these lovey dovey chapters, yet I still write them. I think I deserve a break I mean that was AWFUL. I was looking like a right idiot with all the puppy whimpering sounds I was making. I did not enjoy writing that bit. I never do. I like reading them but writing them no.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N**** I am sorry I haven't updated in forever, I have just been busy and I ran out of ideas. Plus I have been busy with school (trying to act cool around a boy :O ) and shite.**_

_**Chapter 24**_

_**The engagement – General POV**_

"Do you think she will like it?" Skulduggery asked, showing Ghastly the box.

"Um... it's a nice shade of red... but why would she need a box this small?"

"Open the box Bespokes." Skulduggery said, shaking his head.

Ghastly opened the box and smiled.

"She will love it."

Skulduggery nodded and got into the Bentley.

"Today is going to be a big day." He said to himself.

Once he got to Valkyrie's he started to panic. _What if she doesn't like the ring? What if she says no?_

He got to Gordon's and knocked on the door.

"Ready for our date?" Skulduggery asked as Valkyrie opened the door. She was wearing a little black dress with her hair tied up in a messy bun. She wore black high heels. She had red lipstick on and a bit of eye-liner.

"I'm ready." Valkyrie said, a giving Skulduggery a little smile.

"You look beautiful."

"I know."

They both got into the Bentley and he drove them to a fancy restaurant.

"Won't it be a bit suspicious if you don't eat?"

"It's a Mage restaurant, don't worry."

"What's the special occasion?" Valkyrie asked, turning her head to look at Skulduggery.

"Nothing, just thought you deserved a nice night out."

"Darn right I do."

"Darn right?"

"Mhm."

"You amuse me."

"Why thank you."

They arrived at the restaurant and everyone started clapping. Skulduggery waved his arms around and they stopped. When Valkyrie turned around, he shrugged his shoulders. Once she looked ahead again he shook his head slowly at everyone.

Valkyrie ordered Lamb and some red wine **(I dunno, okay, I have never been in a fancy restaurant so, yeah).**

Once she finished eating everyone stared at her.

"Um...Hi?" she said, waving at everybody.

Skulduggery shook his head again.

"Why are they all staring at me?" Valkyrie asked, getting worried. Skulduggery didn't say anything, he stood up, walked besides Valkyrie's chair and knelt down onto one knee.

"Oh my god, what is happening?" Valkyrie asked, looking at Skulduggery.

"Valkyrie Cain, you have been my partner and my best friend for 8 years and I don't know what I would do without you, will you marry me?"

Valkyrie's eyes started to water and she nodded up and down, putting her hands over her mouth.

"Yes."

Everyone cheered and clapped, confetti went off as Skulduggery out the ring on her finger and kissed her. Tanith, Ghastly, Violet and Fletcher jumped out from the table behind them, popping a champagne bottle.

_**A/N**__** I'm sorry it's short but I am running out of ideas.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer:**** I always forget to put these... I own nothing, except Violet Halliwell. And the Cat. I totally forgot the cat existed. So that's all.**_

_**Chapter 25**_

_**Jealous Tanith – General POV**_

"Hey Vi, wanna go on a double date with me and Ghastly?" Tanith asked, eating some candy floss.

"Yeah, sure, is Skulduggery and Valkyrie coming?"

"Nope, they are too busy planning their wedding."

"Oh, Okay, what time?"

"Six, we will pick you up."

"Okay, better get ready then." Violet got her phone out and texted Fletcher.

**Going on double date with Tanith and Ghastly, be home by 6. Vi xxx**

**Yes Miss. Fletch xxx**

**._. Vi xxx**

**:D Fletch xxx**

**Gtg get ready. Bah bye. Vi xxx**

**Bye babes. Fletch xxx**

**Babes... no... Vi xxx**

**Gorgeous? Fletch xxx**

**That I am Vi xxx**

Violet smiled and turned her phone off. She put Katy Perry Birthday on repeat and started to get ready. She put on a little black dress and put her pink hair up in a messy bun. She put on some eye-liner and red lipstick. She wore black high heels and got her black sparkly purse. She went to look at herself in the mirror.

"You look gorgeous." Violet turned around and standing there was Fletcher. He was wearing a suit and he had is hair down instead of his usual spiked up hair.

"Oh my god you look hot!" Violet said, putting her hand over her mouth. Fletcher laughed. He walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. Just as they were about to sit down they heard a knock at the door. Fletcher held Violets hand and appeared outside the door.

"Ready to go?" Fletcher asked. Tanith turned around. She was wearing a red dress. She had straightened her hair and put a bit of eye-liner on. She had red high heels on to match her dress. They got into Ghastly's Van. Ghastly was wearing a suit as well.

"Woah, look at Fletcher's hair." Ghastly said as they got in.

"It looks AMAZING." Violet said, blushing.

"So does yo-" Tanith started.

"Shut up." Violet said, failing to pull a straight face.

"Where are we going?" Fletcher asked.

"To a fancy restaurant." Tanith said, clapping her hands.

Once they got to the restaurant and got to their tables they saw a someone proposing to their girlfriend.

"Everyone is getting married, look at Val and Skul. Have you seen the size of her ring. It's huge!" Tanith said, waving her hands about.

"Tanith, honey, people are staring." Ghastly said.

"Oh, that's not because of her, it's because of my pink hair. Carry on." Violet said, looking up from the menu. Fletcher gave Violet a smile and she winked at him.

"Tanith, I love you but you need to calm down."

"Fine, I'm going to freshen up."

"Same." Tanith and Violet got up and went to freshen up.

"Oh god, this is going to be a long night, isn't it." Ghastly said once they left.

"Why is everyone getting married?" Tanith said, slamming the door behind her."

"I'm not getting married..."

"Yeah, but you only just met Fletcher."

"If you both know you love each other, that's all that matters right?"

"Yeah, and Fletcher knows you love him."

"Aha."

"He does know you love him."

"We have only been dating for a week!"

"Mhm."

"We better go, I'm starving and I really want food."

They left and went back to their table.

"Steak!" Tanith said happy.

"I'll have the lasagne." Violet said, smiling at the waiter.

"Spaghetti." Fletcher said, glaring at the waiter.

"I'll have the steak as well." Ghastly said, handing the waiter all their menus.

Once they got their food they started eating. Once they finished they paid and and left.

"You sure you don't want a lift?"

"Yep." Violet said, hugging Fletcher.

"You cold?" Fletcher asked as Ghastly and Tanith drove off.

"Just a bit."

"Let's go." He held her close and they appeared in their living room. Fletcher kissed Violet and then went to his room.

"Night."

"Night."


	27. Chapter 27

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I forgot about you guys... BUT I'M BACK SO WHATEVS!**_

_**Chapter 26 **_

_**Horror movie night.- General POV**_

"Hey... babe... I need like... £50..."

"Why?!"

"To get my hair done."

"What's wrong with your hair?

Violet glared at him.

"One, it's not black and blue. Two, it's BRIGHT PINK!"

"And...?"

"I will mess up your hair everyday."

"I'll move out."

"You love too much to leave me."

Fletcher stared at Violet as she said the word 'love'.

"Can I just have some money please?"

Fletcher nodded and gave her some money.

"Bye." She kissed him on the cheek and ran out the door. Violet called Tanith and explained everything to her.

"Where are you now?"

"Getting my hair fixed."

"Call me when you are finished."

"Okay, bye."

Violet arrived at the hairdressers. She told them how she wanted to hair to look at sat down in the chair, letting her mind take over. _That was awkward, neither of you have said 'I love you'. You should not have said that I mean he just stared at you. Well done. _Once she was finished she paid the hairdresser and called Tanith.

"Can you pick me up?"

"Sure, by the way we are going to Valkyrie's to watch horror movies."

"Okay."

Half an hour later Tanith picked Violet up and they headed over to Valkyrie's.

"Hey, your hair is back to normal!" Valkyrie said, getting popcorn.

"Black and blue is not normal." Ghastly said, earning a glare from Violet.

"What are we watching?" Tanith asked.

"Anything scary."

Tanith put on a scary movie **(I don't know any scary movies, I don't watch them... I need to though... I will soon)** and everyone sat down to watch it. Valkyrie sat next to Skulduggery. Tanith next to Ghastly and Violet next to Fletcher. Whenever something scary happened, Violet buried her head unto Fletcher's chest while Tanith and Valkyrie screamed. Once the movie was over everyone went home, scared, except for Skulduggery.

"N...night guys." Violet said, hugging Fletcher.

"I... can't... breath..."

"Home." and with that they appeared in their living room. Violet let go of Fletcher and laughed. She kissed him and started to walk up the stairs.

"Night."

"Night, make sure there isn't any psycho under the bed."

Violet stopped and turned her head.

"Why would you say that?"

"Sorry."

Violet went to her room and fell asleep. A few hours later she woke up kicking and screaming. Fletcher teleported in with a baseball bat in his hand. He looked and Violet and dropped the bat and ran over to her, calming her down. Once she calmed down he started to leave. She squeezed his arm and he stayed.

"I love you." She muttered, falling asleep in his arms.

"I love you too." He said, kissing her on the forehead.


	28. Chapter 28

_**ValkyrieCain, DetectiveInspectorMe, Awesomehair, BespokesTheBest, Swordlady, SaracenKnows, DexVex, ViviHalliwell.**_

_**Chapter 27**_

_**Twitter Time – General POV**_

**ValkyrieCain** I'm bored, nothing to do.

**DetectiveInspectorMe ValkyrieCain **Maybe if you didn't spill Dr Pepper in the Bentley you would be here fighting the bad guys with me.

**ValkyrieCain DetectiveInspectorMe **It was like I tiny bit. Gosh, you are crazy about that Bentley.

**DetectiveInspectorMe ValkyrieCain** Should I bring back the Yellow Canary Car?

**ViviHalliwell** I'm scared to ask but... what is the yellow canary car?

**Swordlady ViviHalliwell **It's an ugly yellow car that Valkyrie hates.

**ViviHalliwell Swordlady** I think you should bring the yellow canary car back.

**ValkyrieCain ViviHalliwell** You are mean.

**ViviHalliwell ValkyrieCain** You made me dye my hair pink!

**BespokesTheBest Swordlady **Tanith... It's time to go...

**Swordlady BespokesTheBest **Wait one minute.

**DexVex:** Where are Ghastly and Tanith anyway?

**SaracenKnows DexVex** They are at some fancy restaurant.

**Swordlady:** This place has free wifi!

**ValkyrieCain:** Look who's back and already on the computer.

**DetectiveInspectorMe:** They burnt my phone.

**ValkyrieCain DetectiveInspectorMe** Should have brought me.

**BespokesTheBest Awesomehair **Can you get Tanith, she won't leave the restaurant.

**ViviHalliwell** I will burn Ghastly -_-

**BespokesTheBest ViviHalliwell **What did I do?!

**ViviHalliwell BespokesTheBest **You made Fletcher ditch me in the cinema.

**ViviHalliwell **Watching Oculus alone cause **Awesomehair** is a jerk and hasn't come back.

**Awesomehair ViviHalliwell **I cant find Tanith!

**ValkyrieCain Awesomehair ViviHalliwell** She'sat Gordon...

**Swordlady **People I am at Gordon. Calm down.

**ViviHalliwell **If Fletcher doesn't come back soon I am throwing away all his hair gel.

**Awesomehair ViviHalliwell **You wouldn't dare.

**SaracenKnows** Who is this **ViviHalliwell**?

**DexVex SaracenKnows ViviHalliwell ** I don't even know, who are you?

**ViviHalliwell SaracenKnows DexVex** Saracen obviously doesn't know things.

**DetectiveInspectorMe **Apparently there is a party going on at Violets...

**ViviHalliwell DetectiveInspectorMe **You weren't meant to tell everyone. Where is Fletcher?

**DetectiveInspectorMe **There is no party

**SaracenKnows** There is a party, I'm just about to go with **DexVex**. We will meet this mysterious Violet Halliwell.

**Awesomehair ViviHalliwell **YOU GOT RID OF MY HAIR GEL?!

**ViviHalliwell Awesomehair **I told you I would.

**Awesomehair ViviHalliwell** I am NOT talking to you now.

**ViviHalliwell **Having a great party, bae ignoring me. I NOW KNOW WHO THESE RANDOM PEOPLE ARE. Skully I'm sorry I burned your favourite hat. Ghastly, Tanith lost her phone. I'm getting off of Twitter now, time to PARTAY!

**DexVex** I'm just gonna say one thing, this Violet person is hot.

**Awesomehair DexVex** -_-

**SaracenKnows DexVex** You angered him...


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 28**_

_**Is this the end? - General POV**_

"Why is everyone fighting?" Violet asked Skulduggery as they ran towards the Bentley, Ghastly behind them.

"It's happening again." Skulduggery answered while getting into the Bentley.

"What is happening again?"

"War." Ghastly answered.

"Why? Where's Tanith and Valkyrie?"

Everyone was quiet for a minute.

"Tanith is dead, she got killed and Valkyrie... Valkyrie is gone."

"How has she gone?"

Ghastly answered, again "Darquesse took over."

Violet looked out the window, watching the rain drops roll down it, like she used to when she was a kid, imaging they were having races.

"Violet!" Skulduggery shouted.

"Hm?" She asked, turning her head.

"I need you to get Fletcher and meet us at the Sanctuary as fast as you can."

Violet said nothing, only nodded. They arrived at Violets and she ran out the door and into the house.

"Fletch!"

"Yeah?!"

"Where are you?"

He teleported in front of her, "What's wrong?"

"It's happening again apparently."

"What is?"

"War, we need to get to the sanctuary as soon as possible."

"Do we need to get anyone?"

"Nope, let's just go... Wait!" Violet grabbed her cat and held onto Fletcher.

"Really? The cat?"

"Yes really, the cat, just cause he bit you once."

"Twice actually and I still have a the mark on my arm look."

"Dude, war, sanctuary, now."

"Oh yeah" and with that he teleported them to the sanctuary. Everyone was rushing around preparing for the war that was about to happen.

"Hey." Dexter said, hugging Violet, earning a glare from Fletcher.

"Did ya hear about Tanith?" Saracen said as he walked towards them.

"No." Fletcher said, looking confused.

"She's dead." Violet said quickly.

"What about Valkyrie?" Saracen said, looking at Fletcher.

"Oh, Darquesse took over."

"Why am I hearing about this now?!"

They all shrugged their shoulders.

"It's time to go." Skulduggery said, walking past them all.

"Go where?" Violet asked, hoping to hear something good, knowing it wasn't going to happen.

"To war."

_**Violets POV**_

_This is happening, what if I don't make it out alive? What if this is how my life ends, my family hating me. This is not how things were meant to be like, all because I messed up, and now I might die and there are so many things I wanted to do and still want to do. _

"Are you alright?" Fletcher asked, hugging me.

"Yeah, just a bit tired." I lied, I have to be strong or else what was the point of coming along. Ghastly's van stopped outside of Valkyrie's house.

"Found her." Ravel said.

"Found who?" I asked, not wanting to hear that name.

"Darquesse." Well, I heard it.

Everyone got out.

"Let me talk to her." Skulduggery said and no one stopped him, there was no use. He got out of the Bentley and I just hugged the cat. Tears started to run down my cheek and I don't know why. I'm not scared, at least I don't think I am but then again, today is probably the day I die.

Everyone watched Skulduggery try and talk to Darquesse, trying to get Valkyrie back and there were times when Valkyrie did come back only for seconds and then Darquesse was back. After about 10 minutes of talking, Darquesse waved her hand and Skulduggery fell to the ground into a pile of bones. Ghastly got out and started hurling fireballs at Darquesse, not stopping. We all got out, fighting our hardest. Fletcher teleported behind Darquesse and shot her in the back of the head but she healed it. This is no use. We're going to die anyway. Slowly everyone started dying.

Ghastly carried on throwing fireballs at Darquesse, his face showing anger, he was ducking and dodging attacks from Darquesse. Dexter blasted energy into Darquesse's eyes, blinding her temporarily. Darquesse started throwing black flames randomly and one hit Ghastly, turning him to ashes instantly. The other two missed everyone completely. Darquesse disappeared and everyone was looking around, suddenly I heard screams and shouts. I turned and Darquesse was standing there, smiling at me. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I backed away and started searching for the item that caused the wound. _Shadows_ I thought as I saw them swarming around Darquesse.

"What happened to 'Until the End'?" I asked, falling to the floor, clutching my stomach.

"This is the end."

I opened my eyes and everything was blurry, who knows how long I was out for. I saw a figure running towards me, it's Fletcher. All of a sudden shadows cover him and I heard his screams. I closed my eyes and when I next opened them he was dead. I squeezed my eyes shut, holding back the tears. _Fight now mourn later that's what they said._ I opened my eyes and slowly got up and started walking towards the van. I got in and started searching for some bandages.

"Come on." I mumbled as I searched everywhere, "Aha." I wrapped the bandage around my stomach and got out of the van.

"Everyone is dead, and I thought you were dead too." Darquesse said, smiling as she dropped Saracen's body to the ground, "You are a tough one."

"But that's not going to help me get out of here alive."

"Nothing will help you get out of here alive."

"So this is it huh?"

"For you yes."

I looked at her, she looked like Valkyrie and sounded like Valkyrie but she sure as hell wasn't Valkyrie. Shadows started gathering around she threw them at me piercing through my skin. _Is this how it ends? Am I going t-_


End file.
